Perilous Cliffs
Perilous Cliffs is the 12th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars and is located through a pipe, behind the 50 star door, in the basement of the third overworld. It is a desert level, made up of many pillars, ledges, and pathways suspended high above the ground – hence the name. The most prominent landmark is a massive mountain at one corner of the level, adorned with the bones of some long-dead gigantic creature. The level has a very open design, and uses a pipe system to help Mario navigate the area, but many of the areas look similar, so it can be easy to get turned around while exploring the cliffs. Levels Star 1: Beyond the Risky Path The risky path is to Mario's left, past the platform with the Chuckya and Pokey. Long jump to the pillar and jump up the ledges to reach the base of the path. Mario only has to avoid 2 Kuromame and 3 flame jets to get to the star, so calling it the "risky" path may be a bit of an exaggeration. Star 2: The Corner of the Cliffs This star is hidden underneath one of the cliffs at the corner of the level. The second pillar straight ahead of Mario is home to many different types of enemies and a pipe. Take the pipe and after coming out, head straight ahead and long jump across the pillars. Climb to the very top of the pillar with the bone ramp, and go to the back right corner of the platform. There will be a coin line over the edge of the cliff. Jump off the cliff straight down following the coin line to find a hidden ledge with a star. Star 3: The Middle Tower Take the same pipe as in Star 2. On the platform with the Mr. I there is a "!" switch. Hit the switch to create a series of boxes leading up the outside of a nearby pillar and use double jumps to climb the boxes. Star 4: Amongst the Wall Jump Cliff Head to the left towards the Risky Path, but instead of long jumping to the pillar, drop onto the lower area with the Scuttlebugs and take the pipe. On the other end of the pipe are two pillars leading to a larger structure with a Kuromame in front of a wallkick wall. The two pillars are home to amps, which harass Mario if he sticks around too long so it's best to move quickly. Wallkick up the wall to a platform with the Mr. I, and long jump to the platform behind two very tall pillars. Wallkick up the pillars to grab the star in mid-air. Star 5: Scale the Tallest Cliff It's finally time for Mario to climb the ominous mountain. Head past the Star 2/3 pipe platform and long jump to the spine. Jump to the platform on the left and long jump to the next platform. Jump up the platforms and head along the narrow ledge to the left. Jump past the platform with the Kuromame to the platform before the elevator. Be warned - the camera makes the elevator look further away than it is, so it's easy to overshoot. Jump off the elevator onto a platform and jump to the second ledge with a coin. The last slope before the top of the mountain is very slippery, so Mario should use a side or triple jump to get far and high enough to make the jump. The star is on top of the mountain next to a Mr. I. Star 6: The Dangerous Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the cliffs. The locations are as follows: # Next to Mario at the start # On the platform leading to the risky path, on the lower section near the Scuttlebugs # On a pillar behind the pipe nearest to the wall jump cliff # On the platform with lots of enemies # At the end of the spine, in a large empty cavern under the mountain # On the way to the tallest cliff from Star 5, turn right instead of left at the narrow ledge # At the base of the middle tower from Star 3 # Under the bone ramp, near Star 2 After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears next to the bone ramp. Enemies * Amp * Chuckya * Goomba * Kuromame * Mr. I * Pokey * Scuttlebug Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Desert Category:Mountains Category:Location